


抱一下

by ven2_writes40hrsaday



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ven2_writes40hrsaday/pseuds/ven2_writes40hrsaday
Summary: IG 200 fol 第一彈無差向梗 from Kayiiin_2set切勿上升至真人喜歡的請按一下kudo/轉發/comment/到IG按讚、轉發和留言也可以不準盜文。如有發現必會舉報。5 1
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 5





	抱一下

**Author's Note:**

> 吵架應該如何處理呢？

抱一下

Eddy從來沒有試過這麼生氣，重點是那一個人的氣。他把門用力關上並坐在床上，回想五分鐘前跟那個人的嘶吼和爭辯。

「夠了！就跟你說我想先工作後才練琴，為什麼講不聽呀！我也累你也累呀，你現在再繼續問我也沒用。你累的話就先睡覺，閉嘴不要吵我！」

這一句怒吼，令空氣瞬間凝結，同時震醉了Eddy的心。

「我只不過關心你，你算怎樣？」

說完這句，就出現剛開始的畫面。

Eddy一直重複回想着剛才Brett對自己的怒吼。畢竟相處快十幾年，Brett的性格自己怎會不知道呢？以前都用打太極的方式結束，現在真的是踩中了自己心裏的底線。為什麼他可以這樣發脾氣，我也累呀！我們還有衣服設計、宣傳計劃、影片內容要想的！這些我們都知道的！我也曾經整個晚上都睡不着，每一次休息也會想到工作呀！Brett到底怎樣了，我只不過是關心他而已。

憑甚麼他就可以發脾氣！

憑他大我一歲？憑他心情不好？憑他對我感到煩躁？

總總的想法讓Eddy的眼眶上充滿水氣，但很快把這些不爭氣的東西抹走，只是趕快洗澡睡覺罷了。

天哪，我到底怎麼了！

Brett躺在沙發上冷靜下來才意識到自己的衝動，就算Eddy真的好像老媽一樣也不至於要亂發他脾氣。但是他不停地念真的讓人覺得煩躁欸～你想像自己在壓力下，不停被一個人在你身邊碎念，任何人都會生氣吧！我的表情已經那麼明顯說着「不想理你」四個字，難道他真的看不出來嗎？Eddy這個白痴永遠都學不懂嗎？根本不是我的錯，我也只不過發洩一下情緒而已。

不過那傢伙⋯⋯被人兇完絕對會意志消沉，或許⋯⋯稍微道個歉？

Brett馬上起身，靜悄悄地走在空無一人的走廊。靜謐的周圍好像讓空氣變得有點混濁，不知道是心理作用，Brett也有一點呼吸不了。他打開房門，正想考慮跟Eddy說甚麼，發現他已經熟睡了，無論怎樣叫都毫無反應。本來想要道歉的Brett也覺到無名火起。

哼！不想理會人就算了！

或許Brett在入睡前也不知道，Eddy在被窩裏偷抹眼淚多少次。

接下來的幾天，除了問對方要吃甚麼，他們基本都不會交談。有幾次眼神對上也會故意避開。

不再關心、不再理會、不再交流，對正在怒火中燒的他們可能是最好的癒傷工具。不過影片還是要拍的，就算多麼不爽對方也要在鏡頭前跟大家互動。這個情況維持了三天，有粉絲發現了他們近日的反應很奇怪，在社交網絡上討論起來。對於有網絡成癮並自我搜查的Brett來說簡直羞恥到爆炸，就連粉絲都察覺到兩人的不對勁。

並不是不想道歉，而是根本想不到怎樣去道歉。無論用甚麼方法都並不覺得滋味，但Brett每一次看到Eddy目無表情的工作而不跟自己說話，有時候會反思上一次是否講得太過份。不過道歉就是承認自己有錯的矛盾感一直圍繞着自己的心，他也並不是沒有努力，過去他問其他朋友怎樣去解決，結果全部人的反應都是：「趕快道歉啦！」再配上一個髒話了事。

大家的敷衍態度讓Brett感到有點煩躁，直至今天Eddy再次拍一拍他的肩膀，提醒他要去吃飯。

最近新加坡下了一場大雨，地下全是水氣和深淺不一的水窪，加上晚上的微風讓空氣變涼。即使新加坡長期處於熱帶氣候，今晚稍為覺得涼快。Brett很明顯沒有注意到這一點，只穿了一件單薄的衣服。微風吹來的時候肩膀瑟縮一下，手指也覺得一點冰冷。忽然身後的人走到自己的身邊，把外套放到他身上。

Brett很明顯被嚇了一跳，後退了半步。Eddy也沒有說甚麼，只是走到Brett的面前繼續往前走。

「快一點，店舖應該關門了。」

根本沒有這回事，現在才八點而已。

略大的外套套在自己的身上，傳來這三天想渴望的體溫和關懷，讓自己的罪惡感更甚。拖着沉重的步伐，想趕到Eddy的身邊。

糟糕，現在連呼吸都覺得疼痛。

就連今天吃飯都是Eddy安排，這個就有一點奇怪，心裏的疙瘩更大了。Eddy只是默默地吃着眼前的拉麵，沒有理會眼前的自己，Brett也沒有說甚麼，還是繼續吃飯算了。

就這樣的尷尬情況維持了快十分鐘，Brett的心跳一直加快，到底是緊張或是害怕也不知道，想要打破僵局也做不到，正想放下筷子開口之時，那人卻先開口。

「其實我那個時候只是關心你而已。」

實在太突然連Brett也做不出反應，夾在筷子上的麵遲遲不能入口。Eddy低下頭看着桌上的杯子，手指不停在杯緣上滑動。

「可能我表達方式不是很正確，其實我並不想你這麼拼，真的。」

「如果是這樣，為什麼那天還要煩我？你明知我在工作的時候不喜歡人騷擾我。」

「因為⋯⋯」Eddy焦急地反駁，才意識到剛剛說話的聲量頗大，餐廳有一些人在看着自己，他微微點頭向顧客們道歉，臉紅的壓低音量繼續說：「因為你那個時候太緊張了，如果再工作下去你會吃不消的，練琴甚麼的都是藉口⋯⋯」

「我知道我錯了，對你的關心有時候會太過了讓你覺得不舒服，但是我不想自己的關心再一次被拒諸門外。你答應我，不要再⋯⋯

Eddy還未說完，Brett馬上抓住他的手腕。Eddy疑惑的看着Brett奇怪的舉動，過了幾秒才感覺嘴唇上傳來的刺痛。

「嘴唇破了。」Brett撇開頭避開了他的眼神，並在桌上拿了紙巾給他。Eddy輕輕的印了一下，果然有一點血滲了出來。

「你每一次都是這樣，一緊張就會咬嘴唇。你沒有察覺的嗎？」

Eddy看着自己紙巾上的血印，胸口莫名覺得刺痛。一直以來覺得自己會主動關心對方而Brett會願意接受。上一次只是一個失誤，Eddy沒有想過自己的關心會被兇而發脾氣。

他知道Brett在生氣的時候甚麼都不會管。Eddy只是怕Brett會着涼才給他外套，自己也是發冷才會去點拉麵。

不過相比Brett對自己的冷言冷語，他更怕Brett會生氣，疏遠自己。Eddy不想Brett會因自己的事而生氣，因為他是自己想珍惜的一個人，不想他因自己而受傷。

Eddy害怕道歉，害怕Brett不願意接受，付出這麼大的勇氣去道歉得到的答案也讓他嚇倒。

但是沒有想到，他居然⋯⋯

Brett看着Eddy眼神空洞低下頭，也沒有再多說甚麼，嘆了一口氣，輕輕的說道 ——

「快點吃吧，麵要糊了⋯⋯注意傷口。」

Eddy紅了眼眶，避開傷口位置，把麵吞下去。

「嗯。」

Eddy身上的外套，Brett一直沒有脫下。

回到家後，他們趕快梳洗並坐在沙發上擦乾頭髮，Brett並沒有在這樣做，反而回到浴室，拿一個吹風機出來。

「欸～」

「怎麼了？」

「用這個吧，今天比較冷。」

Eddy馬上並開始吹頭髮，吹了五分鐘後也差不多乾了，但他注意到旁邊的人一直盯着自己看，啊不，是盯著吹風機看，但遲遲不肯拿起來。明明把吹風機遞給他，卻又看向自己。

Eddy馬上明白什麼了，發出清脆的笑聲，配上一個無奈和寵溺的笑容，繞到Brett身後。

Brett靜靜的坐在讓Eddy幫他吹頭髮，良久才開口。

「上次的事對不起。」

「算了，我已經不介意了，不開心的事就讓它過去吧。」

Eddy一邊安慰着前面撒嬌的認錯貓咪，溫柔地撫摸他的頭髮。吹乾後Brett馬上仰望着Eddy清澈的眼神。

「怎麼了？」

換來的是Brett一個溫暖的擁抱。

「外套的人情。」

看不到他的表情，感受到手掌的溫暖和心臟的鼓動。

「不用還了，傻瓜。」

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家喜歡


End file.
